


Экспресс-свидания

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Благотворительный вечер свиданий в Южном Парке.Там вы можете найти свою любовь или же просто проявить к кому-нибудь симпатию. Кенни от скуки решил его посетить, но почему-то не удосужился прояснить детали. Детали, те самые, где говорится, что вечер исключительно для мужчин...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 4





	Экспресс-свидания

**Author's Note:**

> И снова старье, 2013 год

Когда Кенни подошел к зданию клуба, на Южный парк уже опустился вечер. Сквозь темноту мигало полтора фонаря, заставляя нервно хихикать, и охватывало желание без причины повернуть назад и стартануть домой.  
Но Кенни пришел сюда не за этим, позорно сбежать?  
Да вот еще.  
МакКормик сжал в кармане затасканный флаер и решительно потянул дверь на себя.  
Та с неохотой поддалась, являя темное пространство и, наверняка, тысячу свечей с дрожащим пламенем.  
Из темноты навстречу Кенни шагнул Эл-Гомосек, радушно улыбаясь, заламывая по обыкновению руки.  
\- Юноша, вы как раз вовремя! – он сально подмигнул охреневшему МакКормику, приобнимая его за талию, уводя вглубь клуба. – Все участники уже прибыли, вы последний. Будете сидеть за столиком, принимать гостей.  
Кенни моргнул, кутаясь в парку, настороженно глядя на Эла.  
\- Правила помните? Каждый клиент сидит у вас пять минут. Вы общаетесь, в общем, проводите замечательно время, а потом звоночек – и к вам приходит новый гость. Ясненько?  
Кенни кивнул, явно впадая в прострацию.  
Продолжая щебетать, Эл быстро подвел МакКормика к столику за ширмой и помог усесться со всеми удобствами, не прекращая наглаживать его плечо и пошло улыбаться.  
Когда же он ушел, Кенни встряхнул головой, сбрасывая лапшу с ушей, и с некоторым ужасом огляделся.  
Куда он попал?!  
Темный зал, почти полностью заставленный такими же столиками с ширмами, свечи, удушающий запах ванили и, самое главное, Эл, в роли самого главного…  
Твою же ж мать!  
Кенни буквально выдрал из кармана флаер и напряженно вчитался в него, хмуря брови от недостаточного света.  
 _Экспресс-свидания… попытка найти любовь…бла-бля-бла… для мужчин._  
Ой.  
Блядь.  
Ебаный пиздец!!!  
У МакКормикка едва не началась гипервентиляция, он судорожно вцепился пальцами в стол, не зная, что делать.  
Он же… он же подумал, что пришел встретиться с цыпочками! Горячими, ищущими общество на одну ночь!  
Ну, подумаешь, кинул ему кто-то в парту этот гребанный флаер, там же написано – любой возраст, проход бесплатный, вечер благотворительный… а приписку, что это для мужчин Кенни и вовсе не заметил.  
МакКормик тихо заскулил в капюшон и подпрыгнул от пронзительного звонка, после которого помещение клуба тут же наполнилось голосами и смехом.  
Мужским.  
Кенни практически словил обморок и забился поглубже в мягкий стул, больше напоминающий кресло.  
Он же школьник, старшеклассник, несовершеннолетний, что ему будет?..  
Ничего же, да?  
Кенни кивнул сам себе, пряча озябшие от испуга руки в рукава парки, и приготовился принимать гостя.

За ширмой кто-то шевелился.  
Кенни в испуге вцепился в парку, со скрипом натягивая ткань капюшона почти на подбородок. Пламя свечи на столе истерично заколыхалось и едва не потухло.  
Занавеска на ширме начала медленно подниматься и Кенни чуть не удрал в закат.  
\- МакКормик?..  
Мистер Гарисон застыл у самого столика, огромными глазами через очки, рассматривая отчаянно паникующего бывшего ученика.  
Бывший ученик же чуть не испустил дух, принимаясь бестолково махать руками и пыхтеть через капюшон.  
\- Вы… вы не так поняли, мистер Гарисон! Это просто чья-то шутк…  
Мистер Гарисон успел поймать свечу, которую случайно столкнул Кенни, и аккуратно присел на стул напротив ученика, рассеянно поправляя очки.  
С тех пор, как он уволился из школы, он стал выглядеть куда лучше. Мистер Шляпа исчез, да и кто-то явно поработал над стилем школьного учителя – теперь он щеголял неплохой такой каштановой шевелюрой, стильной оправой для очков и вообще помолодел лицом.  
Все это Кенни отметил мимоходом, пытаясь придумать правдоподобное объяснение для учителя.  
\- Можешь не объяснять, - медленно начал мистер Гарисон, после двухминутного молчания и затравленных переглядок, во время которых Кенни порывался сбежать пару раз, но учитель усаживал его на место, - нечего стыдится собственной ориентации…  
\- Да вы не поняли! – взвыл МакКормик, скидывая капюшон.  
Гарисон невольно засмотрелся на бестолковый блондистый вихрь на его голове и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь, я так же в твоем возрасте переживал, но это норм…  
\- Я ошибся! Ошибс…  
\- Нет, Кенни, послуш…  
\- Мать, твою мать! Я люблю цыпочек. С грудью и обалденной фигурой…  
\- Я тоже так думал… - Гарисон патетически поднял глаза к потолку, а Кенни почти зашелся в истерике.  
Но, как спасение с небес, прозвучал звонок и Гарисон, неловко засмеявшись, поднялся с места.  
\- Ну, спасибо тебе Кенни, было приятно тебя повидать, надеюсь, увидимся еще раз, - он подмигнул МакКормику.  
МакКормик икнул и сполз под стол.

За ширмой спустя несколько мгновений снова зашевелились, и Кенни торопливо выполз из-под стола, гадая, кого принесет в этот раз.  
Но вот этого человека он точно не ожидал.  
Такер, почти ввалившийся в кабинку, замер на месте в шоке пялясь на поехавшего челюстью МакКормика.  
\- Кенни?..  
Повисло недоуменное молчание, а Кенни теперь мечтал и вовсе сдохнуть, почти умоляя об этом.  
\- МакКормик? Это ты?  
Кенни шумно прокашлялся, глотнув вина прямо с горла, почти ополовинив недавно открытую бутылку.  
Крейг с интересом проследил за его движениями, задрав одну бровь почти под самую шапку, не спеша продолжать разговор.  
\- Ну, я, - хрипло пробормотал Кенни, не встречаясь взглядом с одноклассником, - но это по ошибке! Какой-то урод подкинул мне гребучий флаер!  
Он вскинул на Крейга умоляющие поверить в его тираду глаза.  
Такер хмыкнул и вальяжно уселся напротив, хватая ту же бутылку, отпивая.  
Кенни на секунду застрял глазами на чужих губах, обхвативших горлышко бутылки, и поехал уже крышей.  
Тем более, вино явно весело вдарило в голову.  
\- А ты что здесь забыл? – уже нагло ухмыляясь, спросил Кенни.  
Крейг подавился глотком, выплевывая вино на скатерть, приглушенно матерясь.  
Кенни зашелся в дебильном хихиканьи, почти распластавшись по столу и рассматривая одноклассника из-под челки.  
Привычная хмурость Крейга сейчас отсутствовала, хотя, может это может блик от свечи так удачно все прятал, но выглядел Такер куда лучше, чем в школе.  
Шапка, куртка, лицо и волосы все то же самое, но вместе – совершенно другой человек.  
Крейг стрельнул в него предупреждающим взглядом и вытянул из кармана пачку сигарет, спешно подкуривая одну.  
Кенни нагло потянулся и стащил себе сразу парочку.  
Крейг проводил его загребущую ручонку отсутствующим взглядом и медленно затянулся, выпуская дым к потолку.  
\- Ну-у?... Как ты-то сюда попал? – Кенни не оставил идеи узнать, что в этом месте забыл сам Крейг Такер.  
Такер криво ухмыльнулся и встал со стула, потушив сигарету в чашечке с фруктами.  
\- Тоже по ошибке.  
Стоило ему скрыться за ширмой, как прогремел следующий звонок.  
Кенни покрутил пальцем у виска, подумаешь, приспичило же Такеру сюда явиться, и со спокойной душой стал ждать третьего гостя.  
С его удачей это мог оказаться Картман.  
А почему нет?

Только вместо Картмана в кабинку обратно влетел Такер.  
Кенни, приставший на месте, тут же шлепнулся обратно на задницу, когда Такер сделал шаг к нему, блестя неадекватными глазами.  
\- Хе-ей, чувак, - зачастил Кенни, отъезжая на стуле подальше, по мере приближения Крейга, - ты чего? Иди домой, ты пьян!  
Такер криво ухмыльнулся, маньячно медленно подступая к столу.  
С внешней стороны очередной посетитель попытался прорваться в кабинку к Кенни, но едва только заколыхалась ширма, как Крейг отправил незваного гостя куда подальше одним лишь неприцельным пинком.  
Гость немелодично выматерился в полете, но поползновения прекратил.  
Кенни сглотнул, пятой точкой нащупывая пути отступления. Тех было немного – поднырнуть под руки Крейга и сбежать через занавеску. Или же, просто протаранить собой хлипкую ширму.  
Но, хлипкая ширма вполне могла выходить на стену, и убиться об нее с разбегу Кенни совсем не улыбалось.  
\- Чува-ак, - все, дальше стул двигать некуда, а Крейг уже практически навис над ним, - чувакчувакчувак!!!  
Пальцы Такера впились в плечи, а лицо наклонилось к самым глазам МакКормика.  
\- Что ты там спрашивал? - вкрадчиво спросил Такер, тут же сам отвечая на вопрос, потому что Кенни хватило только на полузадушенное "ыыыы". - Что я здесь делаю? Тебя вылавливаю, тупоголовый МакКормик!  
Кенни распахнул глаза и собрал их в одну кучу - Такер приподнял его над креслом и встряхнул, не жалея.  
\- Чёртов бабник! Ни одной юбки не пропускаешь! А мне так и не ответил!  
\- Щи-щито?..  
Кенни моргнул, совершенно не понимая, о чем говорит Крейг. Нет, момент про бабника был ясен, а вот…   
\- Не прикидывайся! Мы в субботу разговаривали! Я задал тебе вопрос и ты обещал подумать. Обещал, Кенни, а ты, как мы все знаем, исполняешь свои обещания, - конец фразы вышел совсем угрожающим.  
Кенни покрылся холодным потом и почти впитался в кресло. Субботу он помнил, а обещание, да и все, что делал до него - весьма и весьма смутно.  
Хреново помнил, в общем...  
Очередной звонок чуть не заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть, но ломиться в кабинку уже никто не стал - справедливо рассудили, что там гостям крайне не рады.  
Кенни огорчился.  
Он был бы рад любым гостям, если б только те оторвали от него слегка опсихевшего Такера.  
Кенни почти сполз с кресла, потому что Крейг уперся лоб в лоб и, сверкая злобным взглядом, начал ему что-то рассказывать, теперь уже не забывая совать свои наглые ручонки куда-то Кенни под одежду. МакКормика к такому жизнь однозначно не готовила.  
\- А флаер у тебя знаешь откуда? - горячий шепот в ухо - это как ведро кипятка на спину, мурашки и прочая хрень, у Кенни невольно вырывался потрясенный писк. - Это я тебе подкинул...  
Кенни вытаращился на Крейга и совсем пропустил тот момент, когда это мудила нацелился на его губы.  
\- Такер, нет!..

\- ...не смей! - и тут, Кенни, естественно проснулся.  
На уроке, в полном кабинете людей.  
Бле-еск.  
Ну и сон.  
Он украдкой вытер пот и бросил осторожный взгляд на Крейга, апатично обитающего на задней парте. Тот хищно глянул на него в ответ и осклабился.  
Не-ет, какой-то херовый сон.  
Нервно посмеиваясь, Кенни сунул руку в парту за ручкой, но наткнулся на какой-то посторонний листок бумаги.  
Дурное предчувствие вздыбило волоски на затылке.  
Кенни аккуратно, так, словно это была чувствительная мина или что похлеще, вытащил бумажку из стола.  
Разжал кулак, и злополучный флаер лежал на ладони.  
Где-то завыли койоты, и Кенни отчетливо понял, что крышей он все-таки поехал.


End file.
